


Patience Is A Virtue

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: All Human AU, F/M, Human!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: It's date night for Bilbo and Bofur and both boys are hoping to have a quiet evening together for a change but can't seem to with the buzzing energy that has filled the house since Dwalin asked Bella out on a date.





	Patience Is A Virtue

"As much as I love her and God knows I do, I'm going to hang her by her toes if she doesn't stop buzzing around like some damn bee looking for honey," Bofur said as he cleaned the espresso machine.

Bilbo would have laughed if the implication was not shared. Bella has been on cloud nine since Bilbo gave her the dress she needs for her date with Dwalin the day after tomorrow. And if he were truly honest, he wishes that their date would have been today so that at least he and Bo could enjoy  _their_ up and coming date night. 

"I know Bo I know," Bilbo said as he wiped the tables preparing to open the café. 

Bella has the morning of which gave the boys time to meditate and prepare for the energizer bunny that is Bella Baggins pre-first date with Dwalin.

"She also said she'd be cooking for us tonight so there's that to look forward to," Bilbo said a smile playing at his lips, "That  _and_ I can always tell Kíli and Fíli to borrow her for the night."

Bilbo heard Bofur hum in agreement and made a mental note to have boys pass by their apartment to pick up Bella for an impromptu night out. 

* * *

Bella was humming to herself as she weaved her way through the supermarket for Bilbo and Bofur's dinner. Its date night for them and as was customary for her to do she was making them dinner. Well that and she has a feeling that they were rather sick of her being high on life at the moment due to her excitement at going on a date with Dwalin. She also has the niggling sensation that her dear brother is going to throw her out of the house before Bofur commits murder so she's probably going to have to get an overnight bag ready just in case.

 


End file.
